


It's crazy, what you do for a friend

by carlosvaldes (rockliff)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockliff/pseuds/carlosvaldes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco was never that good at reading situations. He was better with computers, with math. With science. Very little in the way of variables, more chances for success. But people, situations involving people, he was clueless. Absolutely incapable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's crazy, what you do for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> it's barrisco month!! the prompt for day one was "fake dating", a classic fic trope. i love it. here's a little baby ficlet. (don't forget to follow barriscomonth.tumblr.com to see all the content!)

Cisco was never that good at reading situations. He was better with computers, with math. With science. Very little in the way of variables, more chances for success. But people, situations involving people, he was clueless. Absolutely incapable. That’s why his fingers were nervously skittering against the table, tracing nothing, feeling the grooves and inconsistencies in the wood. 

Barry was next to him at the round table, and he felt that the two of them were distinctly separated from his family’s celebration. His brother was still the focus, despite the loss of the use of his fingers. Especially because of the loss of the use of his fingers. Cisco didn’t feel jealous anymore, most of his animosity having dissipated by now, but he still cared what they thought. He cared about how they worried that Cisco must be lonely. He cared about their feelings. He cared about the elaborate lie he’d told about a new person in his life being unraveled if he didn’t get someone to come with him to the party. 

Caitlin was his first choice, but she was busy, and Iris was an awful liar. He thanked the Lord that his family were aware of his bisexuality, so whether they believed it was a _‘thing’_ or not, he wouldn’t be harassed too much for bringing his last option on the list: Barry.

Barry, who looked slightly uncomfortable when the two of them were not the immediate focus, but played it up like a pro when a family member would come over and ask how things were going. When Cisco’s mom had said to Cisco, loud enough for Barry to hear, “ _Good job on this one, Pancho_ ,” and winked. Barry had chuckled and blushed, a matching reaction to Cisco’s. He’d glanced at Barry and smiled, “Yeah, I like to think so, too.” When he’d said it, he knew it might have been a little too convincing.

Cisco licked his lips and tapped his fingers in a pattern on the table, back and forth, impatient. Barry was smiling, watching Cisco’s little cousins while they danced between the tables and spun each other around. Cisco smiled too. But his eyes were on Barry, watching the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Trying to decide whether or not what he wanted to do was too far. Especially when there was no one immediately watching.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Barry looked over, having noticed Cisco’s gaze out of the corner of his eye. All he could do was hope he hadn’t looked too stupid, just staring, his mouth slightly open. His fingers drumming on the table.

“You okay?” Barry asked, in that soft, genuine way he had. Cisco wanted to speak, but he was afraid of what he would say. _‘I want this to be for real’. ‘I want this to be more than one night with my fucking family lurking around and watching’. ‘I want to kiss you right now’_. Instead, Cisco just smiled softly. Nodded. 

And his fingers did what they’d been itching to do all evening. They moved to the closer of Barry’s, and he wrapped them around Barry’s hand. 

Cisco licked his lips, and Barry looked between their hands and Cisco’s face. After a beat, he smiled, and he squeezed Cisco’s hand in return. The odds, the variables, they didn’t really matter to Cisco anymore in the moment. Barry’s hand was warm and soft and he felt a gentle thrum of vibration running between them at the touch. Something he’d never felt before. Something new.

Cisco made a mental note to look into this further next time they were in the lab. But for now, he simply let himself enjoy it as Barry’s thumb ran against the soft skin of his hand.


End file.
